Episode 3322 (25th December 1991)
Plot Liz lives in fear of one of the twins being beaten up. Angie feels guilty about eating Christmas dinner with Des whilst Curly is alone. Vicky suspects Bet of having an affair with Des Foster. Ivy and Don entertain the Platts. Ivy enjoys having her family around and decides she'd like to stay at No.5. The Barlows spend the day together. Mike waylays Alma on her way to the Robertses' house, turning up at the cafe with champagne. Alf watches the Queen's speech while Audrey waits for Alma to turn up. At the cafe, Mike tells Alma that he's made mistakes and he's sorry. He tells her that he still loves her and asks for a chance to start again. Jim makes Andy and Steve paint over the graffiti. Phyllis enjoys herself with Emily and Percy. Emily feels caught in the middle. Alma tells Mike that she's learnt how to hate him in the last year. He makes her admit she's not in love with Ken. Alma doesn't know why she isn't throwing Mike out. Curly and Reg spend the day together as they're both lonely. They raid Bettabuy for champagne and caviar. Vera misses Terry and accuses Jack of driving all her family away. Bet invites Des Foster to eat at the Rovers when he tells her that he doesn't have any plans. She is shocked to find Vicky has already laid an extra place for him. Alma begs Mike to leave her alone, saying she can't stop loving him. He embraces her and she breaks down. Reg is caught by the police taking food from Bettabuy and the policeman takes him to the station. Don tries to make Ivy see that the Platts won't want them living across the Street but she doesn't take the hint and announces that they're not moving. Gail is horrified but doesn't complain in front of the kids. Audrey rings Ken and tells him that Alma never showed up for dinner. Tracy is put out when Deirdre says she's glad that Ken has found a good woman. Curly gives a comical description of Reg to the police and he is released. Gail tells Martin that she wants to move again, immediately. Vicky keeps Des on his toes by asking him about his marriage. Mike and Alma spend the afternoon together in bed. She feels like a cheat when Ken calls on her and she has to keep quiet. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn Guest cast *Des Foster - Neil Phillips *Policeman - James Masters Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe - Passageway *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room and hallway *Bettabuy - Loading bay *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk Notes *In a crediting error, David Platt (Thomas Ormson) is listed twice. *This episode of Coronation Street was unique in that the episode "surrounded" the traditional 3.00pm broadcast of The Queen's Christmas Day speech on ITV. Coronation Street began at 2.50pm and ran up to the scene where Alf and Audrey Roberts settle down to watch the speech. After a brief continuity announcement the eight-minute speech was then broadcast and then without any further adverts or continuity announcements, Coronation Street continued, running until 3.35pm. *For the first time (not counting omnibuses), two episodes of Coronation Street were broadcast on one day, with a second episode being shown at 7.30pm. This was also the first instalment of the programme longer than the usual half-hour in length. *''TV Times'' synopsis: (First part) The Platts and the Brennans gather for Christmas dinner. Will it pass peacefully? (Second part) The police have a surprise for a resident. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,130,000 viewers (40th place - combined figure including repeat). *The repeat of the episode on Granada Plus on 3rd July 2003 omitted an 8-second scene where Alf and Audrey Roberts stop watching the Queen's speech, it moved the scene of Mike Baldwin arriving at Jim's Cafe to see Alma Sedgewick to after the point when Alf and Audrey start to watch the speech and then inserted an advert break to hide the join in the narrative and changed the ITV continuity music just prior to the speech. *Due to a error, this episode was brought forward in the sequential run of Classic Coronation Street on ITV3 that had commenced in October 2017. It should have been shown at 3.20pm on 20th March 2019 and at 6.30am on 21st March but the channel firstly omitted to repeat Episode 3321 (23rd December 1991) and then, on 20th March, showed Episode 3323 (25th December 1991) before this episode. The repeats on the morning of 21st March, while still omitting Episode 3321, did show the two Christmas day episodes in the right order. The repeat of this episode followed exactly the change of scenes from the original broadcast in 1991 to that of the Granada Plus repeat in 2003 though it did restore the ITV continuity music. Notable dialogue Curly Watts (drunkenly giving a description of Reg Holdsworth over the phone to the Policeman who arrested him): "Well he's er... short, fat and balding - although he tries to hide it by dragging a few strands across. And he's got a face like one of them cabbage patch dolls. And he wears rather a lot of that sweet-smelling aftershave - too much really, someone ought to tell him about it. Oh yeah, and he's got erm... a funny manner about him. He talks like a Sergeant Major who's swallowed a dictionary." Category:1991 episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns